My God
by Haljaruna
Summary: What can a lost Goku do on an unfamiliar planet if the natives think he is the promised saviour to calm their enraged god. AU, SLASH


**Title: **My God

**Author:** Haljaruna

**Summary: **What can a lost Goku do on an unfamiliar planet if the natives think he is the promised saviour to calm their enraged god. AU

**Pairs:** Goku/Brolly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it and don't make any money out of it, I am just using the characters.

_£Goku/Brolly££Goku/Brolly££Goku/Brolly££Goku/Brolly£_

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

The cool night air brought a calming effect with itself to the fire lit clearing on the edge of the woods which the dark figure in the centre of it chose for its mysterious activities. It brushed against the neighbouring trees and sang with the voices of the night animals. The person in the clearing let its soothing effect wash over him, drawing in the scents of the burning herbs with each of his deep breaths.

He concentrated on the prayers that he designed for this special night only. He knew with his whole being that it could be the last chance of his survival, of the survival of his people.

He let himself be guided with the scents of smoke and herbs to the spirits of the next plane, chanting the prayers all the while for help, for answers to the problems that threatened his people, for strength and wisdom to see the bad times through.

The focus of his whole attention was on projecting the problems to the spirits. The problems, that after several years of peace resurfaced and were threatening their existence.

His people were peaceful beings living from the earth and the woods surrounding their dwellings. Their days were filled with trivial activities that were necessary fore their existence. Although they were capable of cultivating, their main source of food supply would always come from the forests. The most important people in their society therefore are the hunters. The survival of the tribe rested on the success of those men and women. And they never failed in successfully fulfilling their role. Never, but seven years ago. The Hunter God had grown angry at them at that time and his fury almost destroyed all of them. At first he had punished them with killing off the prey animals in their lands, forcing the hunters to go to the far away parts of the forest that were less known.

They believed if they gave the god adequate gifts it would soothe his irritation eventually. But all of the young women and men who willingly gone to salvage the situation to serve their god were raped and brutally murdered then left behind for those from the hunting parties to find. The sacrifice was rejected.

Soon there were attacks on some individuals that were foolish enough to wander into the woods alone, and they met the same gruesome end that the sacrificed ones.

It soon became clear to the leaders of the tribes that there will be other problems than the attacks. Their supplies were already low because of the scarce prey and quickly diminishing. Even with the proportioned food they run out of the fresh food in one week and the storage was almost emptied in two months. The hunters were non-stop away to replenish the supplies but it was a lost case.

Three months after the beginning of the Hunter Gods madness the starvation was starting to hit in. The first victims were the old and sick and some of the young ones. The suffering and death from both starvation and continued attacks, escalated into enormous proportion until it seemed at the end of the fifth month that all was lost. The tribes' original headcount was over three hundred but it had depleted to less than fifty.

And all of a sudden the god has calmed. In a weeks time the attacks ceased and the prey animals started to return to their previous homes. The survivors started the rebuilding, hoping never to enrage the Hunter God again. All was as it should for seven years. They thought the spirits and gods will be kind to them for generations.

But it was not to be. They did not know what triggered it, but the god was becoming angry again. It was just the beginning but the tribe already noticed the animals becoming scarce. They have to find a solution, and as soon as possible, or nobody will survive this time.

He just hoped this time the spirits would answer his prayers and lend them their helping hand. Seven years ago they were stubbornly silent. But maybe now…

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open with realisation and a sliver of hope. Their salvation is close. He was absolutely certain of it.

The night sky lit up with the brilliant light of a star falling from the sky, destroying the forest where it landed just a day's walk away from the shamans clearing.

_TBC._


End file.
